Viva Las Vegas!
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: Booth and Bones finish up a case in Vegas. With one night left they decide to spend a night on the town. The next morning they wake up with a whole new set of problems and matching rings to prove it! New alternate ending is up!
1. Viva Las Vegas

"Well I guess that's that. Another cased closed Bones. What do you want to do with our last night in Las Vegas?"

"I don't know Booth, gambling is kind of fun but that would probably be a bad idea….how about we just go get changed and get dinner."

"Sounds good Bones….You don't want to stay dressed as Roxie?" Booth asked with a laugh. Oh Bones…PLEASE stay in that little red number…wait…why do I want Bones to stay in that dress.. I mean she looks amazing…but this….this is my partner. It's Bones…why would I care? Because she is absolutely gorgeous! Gorgeous? Did I just say that Bones was gorgeous?

"Booth…Booth….hello…Booth?"

"Huh…oh huh….what's up Bones."

"What's wrong Booth?"

"Oh nothing…my mind was just um…some where else."

"Uh okay…so you want to go change and then get something to eat?"

"Yeah…that sounds great Bones."

On their way to their rooms Booth can't help but stare at Brennan. He hoped she doesn't notice but Wow…. She has never looked so great.

"Booth what are you looking at?"

The elevator dinged upon reaching their floor and they got out. Booth was glad to have an escape. He couldn't tell Bones he was admiring her 'structure.' She would have hit him.

"Uh…nothing Bones..gotta go. I will meet you back here in an hour." At that Booth ran out of the elevator and into his room across the hall.

Brennan looked very confused. What was that about? If I didn't know better I would think he was blushing? She just shrugged and walked down the hall to her room.


	2. Thoughts!

**Chapter 2**

The thoughts of Booth:

Oh my gosh! I can't believe I even thought about her like that. It's just…just…since we have been in Vegas I can't get my mind off of her. She is so beautiful. I guess I always felt it but something just clicked last week during the case. That night…. I was waiting for her so we could go to the casino. She walked out of the room in that black leather mini skirt and suddenly my mind went to mush. I couldn't think. I think she noticed me staring at her then with a little drool on my chin. I couldn't help it. She is the most beautiful woman in the world….pfft…beautiful doesn't come close to describe what she is!

Pull it together Booth…she is your partner! You drew that line…not her…you. But if you drew the line then why can't you just erase it? I need a cold shower

The thoughts of Brennan:

What is up with Booth lately? I have had this weird feeling that he is always watching me. I don't know what he is thinking. Surely he isn't thinking….nah…he wouldn't be thinking that. Well…he was drooling the other day when I walked out in my black mini skirt! Well…just one way to find out! Angela would be proud!

Brennan went to the dresser and pulled out a dress…yes a dress. Not just any dress….THE DRESS….the dress Angela had made her buy before they left. She didn't think she would get a chance to wear it but that what better time then this…our last night in Vegas! Booth won't know what hit him! After all...what happens in Vegas...stays in Vegas!


	3. Dinner

**Chapter 3**

Booth finally got dressed. He was wearing gray CBGB shirt with dark jeans and a nice jacket with his hair looking perfect. He went to knock on Brennan's door and stood their in shock. His mouth almost hit the floor. Suddenly his mouth went dry and he forgot how to talk.

Brennan walked out wearing a bright red dress that came to just above the knee. The top was a halter top coming dangerously low in the front and is completely open in the back. Her hair curled around her face and brushed over her bare shoulders.

"Uh..gaa…you…uh…yeah…wow…I uh…" Booth suddenly realized his mouth was open and closed it gazing into her eyes.

"Booth…are you okay? What's wrong.?"

Booth suddenly realized she was saying something…something to him. "uh huh Bones?'

"What is with you Booth? You have been acting crazy since we got to Vegas!"

" I don't know what you are talking about!" Yeah just play dumb…she won't think you are in love with her…love? I'm in love with Bones? Woah…when did that happen. " You look nice Bones….really nice…."

"Thanks Booth….you don't look so bad yourself. And I figured….hey….we are in Vegas!"

"Yeah!" Booth said with a huge grin on his face… "We are in Vegas!"

"So where would you like to eat Booth?"

"How about we go to Aureola at Mandalay Bay?"

"Sounds great"

At the restaurant they are waiting to be seated and decide to have a drink. " I'll have a jack and coke and a glass of red wine" "How did you know that is what I wanted Booth?"

"Because I know you Temperance." He looked longingly into her eyes. What she saw scared her but somehow she felt it reflected in her own eyes. She hope he didn't see what her heart wanted to say.

"So…."

"So?"

" I asked you a question and you won't answer Booth….WHY have you been acting strange since we got here?"

I wish I could tell you.

I wish he would tell me….I mean I am not as naive as he thinks. I know he likes me…or does he? Why won't he tell me?

"Well Bones…"

Just then the waiter walks up. "Table for two…right this way."

Thank God. If the waiter hadn't walked up I would have confessed my love for her and she would freak out. She isn't read…or at least I don't think she is. I will tell her soon…very soon.

They ordered their meals and had a few drinks. "So, what would you like to do now? The night is still young!"

"How about we go see a show. Neal Diamond is playing just down the street."

"Bones….you know who Neal Diamond is?" Booth teased.

"Actually yes I do…my father used to sing to me….My Baby Loves Me." Brennan looked down at her hands in her lap.

Booth could tell she was sad at this memory but lifted her chin to stare into her eyes. "Bones…"

"No Booth, I am fine. I would really like to see him perform though."

"Well, if you are sure that is what you want."

"I do…"

"So lets get going!" Booth helped Bones to her feet. She stumbled a little and looked up with a laugh. "You okay Bones? Had a few to many glasses of wine?"

"I'm fine Booth. I feel really good actually. Thank you for doing this for me!"

"Anytime Temperance….anytime."

The sound of her name on his lips made her stomach to a summersault. Stop this Bren. This is your partner. Your partner…and friend!

Brennan began to smile as Booth escorted Brennan out of the restaurant with his hand gently placed on the small of her back.


	4. Neal Diamond

**Chapter 4**

They walked down the strip to the Neal Diamond concert. They purchased their tickets and got there just before the show began.

"Wow this is great. Vegas makes everything so much more exciting."

"Yep. I never took you for a fan of Vegas Bones. I guess because I never saw you as I am seeing you now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know…carefree…not worrying about work. And you look…."

"What's wrong with how I look?"

"Nothing, you look amazing! I like this side of you. I like this side of you a lot."

"Booth…the show is starting." Brennan quickly looked up to the stage. What he was about to say scared her and she didn't want to face it yet.

Way to go Booth…scare her off. Maybe she doesn't really think about you that way. Or maybe it is just to quick. I don't want to scare her but I can tell she isn't ready for this. I know when to back down. I will be with Temperance Brennan one day. Until then, I will settle for just being close to her.

They look up on stage and Neal begins to sing his heart out.

"Hey Bones I will be right back."

Booth disappears to go put his surprise in order.

What if she doesn't like this? What if it upsets her. No….she wanted to come so I think she will like it. I hope she likes it. She means so much to me.

Where is he going? What is he going to do. He is such a great guy, I am just to scared to go any further. I can't lose him as a partner. So that's that. Just friends. Best friends.

"Where did you go?"

"Huh, oh… I just stepped outside for a minute."

"Something about the huge grin on your face tells me not to believe you."

"Shhh…." Came from the seats in front of them.

"Sorry!" They both replied at the same time.

They looked at each other and smiled then turned to finish watching the show.

About 20 minutes later Neal made an announcement. "This is to a very special lady…. A Temperance Brennan. Temperance Brennan are you here tonight?"

"Booth what did you do?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Bones."

"Temperance?"

"She is right here."

"Ahhh….Temperance….will you come up here please?"

"What? NO Sorry….BOOTH! What did you do?"

"Ahh come on Bones…just go up there. I had nothing to do with this!"

"Yea! Everyone….lets have a round of applause for Temperance Brennan!"

The crowd goes wild and starts whistling at her. Booth just sits there and laughts. She is going to kick my a$$ for this one!

"Temperance….do you know why you are up here?"

"No… I have no idea…."

"Well…someone thinks you are pretty special and wanted me to sing a song to you."

She looks down at Booth with a smile on her face.

Neal begins to sing. He sings the song My Baby Loves Me to Temperance and tears come to her eyes. Booth hopes that they are good tears but somehow he can see that they are.

One the song is over she goes back down to Booth.

"One more round of applause for Temperance Brennan everyone!"

"Booth why did you do that?"

"Because you mean a lot to me."

"Well…thanks…." He wipes a stray tear from her eye with his thumb.

"You want to get out of here?"

"Let's go!"

"So what would you like to do now?"

"Um, excuse me….Sir…Ma'am….would you like to have your picture taken?"

"Yeah…that would be great!" Okay I was a little to excited about that

"You really want to take one Bones? Well yeah…why not?"

"Okay…we would love one."

They get their picture made. When Booth puts his arm around Tempe's shoulders he feels a shiver go down her spine. "Are you cold?" "Uh yeah a little."

"Okay…well lets go back to the hotel and get a drink."

"Sounds good to me."

They get back to the hotel and go to the lounge. They both order a drink preparing for the night ahead of them and wondering what will it bring?

The next morning Temperance wakes up to the sun on her face. She realizes that she has an armed snaked around her waist and rolls over to stare up at Booth.

Wow….what happened last night? It must have been pretty good to end of in bed with Booth….but why can't I remember? Last thing I remember was getting a drink at the lounge down stairs and…wait…what is that? She looks down at her hand and screams.


	5. The Morning After

"What…Bones…what's wrong…what's going on." Booth sat straight up in bed looked as though he was about to kill someone. If Bones was screaming it wasn't something good.

"Booth….look…" Temperance puts her hand in his face. "Look… do you see this? What is this on my finger Booth? What happened last night?"

Booth takes Temperance's hand to look at it. When he took her hand chills ran up her spine and she notices his hands. "Oh my gosh…your hand to…. This can't be happening! You don't think we…we couldn't have could we? Do you remember anything that happened? Where are we Booth? How did we get here?"

About that time another knock came from the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Booth…. Is everything okay in there?" followed by another knock.

The both looked at each other with so many questions running through their minds.

"Mr and Mrs Booth? I'll get the door. We will sort this out in a minute." Booth rises to get the door and quickly figures out that he is also naked. Booth hurriedly puts on his pants and stumbles to the door.

"What do you want?" he asks with his hand on his throbbing head.

"Mr. Booth, last night you requested that we have the wedding pictures developed and promptly bring them to the honeymoon suite this morning. Is everything okay in here?"

"Wedding pictures?"

"Yes…see…they are right here."

"Thanks." Booth grabs the photos out of this hand and slams the door in his face.

"Booth…not so loud!" Brennan also has a hang over and is in shock from the gold band around their hands.

"Sorry Bones."

"So what did they want. And did you find out where we were?"

"Well….from the looks of it we are in the honeymoon suite. The bellboy brought up wedding photos that I supposedly requested last night…"

Brennan quickly cut him off "Wedding photos…..who's wedding photos and why are we in the honeymoon suite Booth. What happened last night?"

"Well Bones…you are all about being logical. Let's go through this logically."

"LOGICAL….Booth…at a time like this when who knows what happened."

"Well… I have a pretty good guess. Let's look at what we know. We don't remember last night. We woke up with gold bands on our ring fingers…naked and together no less. A guy comes to the door of the HONEYMOON Suite with WEDDING photos. Sure looks like we got married Bones." Booth couldn't hide the grin on his face.

"No…I want proof. You know I don't believe in marriage and why are you smiling?"

"What more proof do you need?" Booth tried hard to hide is ever growing grin. We are married…married… I knew one day it would happen, I just didn't think it would happen like this.

"How about lets look at the photos."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Booth sat next to Brennan on the bed. She quickly pulled the sheet around her so that he couldn't see her bare body and scooted up next to him. Booth just smirked.

They opened the envelope and stared at the pictures. The pictures were of them. In front of an alter. With Elvis in front of them. Brennan couldn't believe that was her or how happy she looked. The goofy grin on Booth's face showed he was excited to.

I can't believe how happy I look, I have never been that happy. I must have had way to much to drink. Or maybe it is that Booth really does make me happy….No. I can't think that way… I can't give into this. He is my partner. If I give into this then I will lose him. He will leave just like everyone else. I can't let him see that this is what I want.

"Well that doesn't prove anything."

"What? How can that not prove anything? That is you and that is me and that is Elvis."

"Well I am sure it wasn't legal. This can't be happening…marriage is just another way for males to assert their dominance over women and I can't be part of this Booth. We need to find out if it was legal or not and then get it annulled."

"Temperance… I don't want to…" He put his hand on her shoulder and she pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"No Booth. This is not what I want. Please. We are partners. Nothing more." With that she got up with the sheet wrapped around her and went into the bathroom.

Oh Booth. Don't you see this is killing me? I don't want to hurt you because I think this is what you want but I will hurt you more if I try to have a relationship with…much less a marriage. I can't do that to you Booth.

Okay, if this is what Bones wants then this is what I want. I can't make her believe that this is fait. She doesn't believe in fate. I guess I will do this her way. Maybe someday we will be together and get married for real.

"Temperance….knockknock….Temperance…."

"What is it Booth. I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"Look, I understand you are upset. Let's take a few days off from work. We don't have to go back today. Let's just find out what happened and see what we can do okay?"

"We will treat this like any other case and…."

"and what?"

"And if it is legal then we can get it annulled." Booth's heart sank with his words but he knew this is what she wanted. He would do anything to make her happy.

"Thank you Booth." Brennan but a grim smile on her face as she looked into his eyes. She knew he wanted this but it was for his own good.

"Well we better get dressed and called to let everyone know that we are tying up a few loose ends on the case and that we won't be there for a few more days."

"Booth?"

"Yea Bones?"

"Let's not tell anyone what happened okay?"

"Sure Bones."


	6. Getting Ready and Making Calls

Here is the next chapter… I really hope you like it!!! This is my first fic so thanks to all who are reviewing! And everyone for reading! Please R&R!

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Uh can you hand me my bag? I didn't bring it in here with me."

"Sure Bones…."

Booth goes to grab her bag and sees her red dress on the floor beside it. He picks it up to put it in her bag and suddenly has a flash back.

_I love you Seeley. Please don't ever leave me. I don't know what I would do without you._

_I know Temperance. I would never leave you. You are the love of my life. I never thought I could feel this strongly for someone. I would die for you. You know that right?_

_Yes I know you would. I wish it was like this for forever. _

_It can me Tempe. It will be... I will never leave you. I will never let anything come between us again. _

_Thanks Booth. I love you Seeley Booth!_

_I love you Temperance Booth. By becoming my wife you made me the happiest man in the world._

"Booth…what are you doing? What's taking so long?"

Booth snapped out of it. "Oh uh…nothing….just a minute…." He put her clothes in her bag and walks to the bathroom door.

"thanks….are you okay?"

"Yeah…fine." How can I be fine. I did marry you last night and that is how I want it to be. I will play along for now Temperance but once we find out this is legal I will do everything in my power to keep it. I won't let anything come between us!

Brennan came out of the bathroom and put her hand on Booth's shoulder. "Are you sure you are okay."

"Yes, I am fine…now I need to get in the shower and get dressed too so that we can get started."

Oh Booth, I don't know why you are being like this…this is for the best….we can't be together….our partnership is too important to cross that line.

Shortly after Booth walked out of the bathroom with nothing on but a towel. His skin was glistening with spots of water. Let the games begin. I will make her want me.

Brennan turn to see him and her jaw dropped open. She quickly realized her mouth was agape and that she was staring at Booth. Gosh he looks good….this isn't going to be as easy as I thought. Act cool Tempe….act like you don't notice…it's no big deal.

"Oh hi Booth…did you leave something out here." She quickly turned away from him hoping he didn't notice she was drooling.

"Yeah I left my bag. Sorry Bones…you okay? You look a little flush."

"Uh yeah I'm fine…"

"Okay….well I am almost ready." Booth turned and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Haha…this is too much fun! She couldn't help herself…maybe I still have a shot!

Brennan was going to call Angela while Booth called Cullen. Before Brennan called Angela the phone started ringing. She looked at Booth and then answered:

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie….you have some serious explaining to do!."

"What are you talking about Ange?"

"What are you doing in the honeymoon suite?"

"What are you talking about Ange?"

"Well, I called up there this morning to see when your flight left and I was told that you and Mr. Booth had checked out of your rooms and into the honeymoon suite! SQUEEEE!!!! How was it? Is Booth good? I knew this case would bring you closer! Aren't you glad I made you buy that perfect dress!"

"Ange slow down…."

"But sweetie…you and Booth…I told you you were meant to be…."

"Hey, nothing is going on. We checked in here to save money since we are staying a couple extra days…."

Angela cuts off Temperance with another squeal into the phone "OMG another couple days….see I told you Bren!!! I am soooo happy for you."

"Angela…it's not like that okay? We just have some stuff to finish up on the case so we should be home Thursday….NOTHING is going on with me and Booth."

"Uh…huh…sure sweetie….well when you get back I want all the dirty details!"

"Ange for the last time…nothing is going on!"

"Okay…okay…. I will discuss this with you when you get back….have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Bye Ange."

Temperance turned to hear the end of Booth's conversation with Cullen.

"Yes sir, we will be back just as soon as we have finished up a few things." Booth told Cullen

"I know sir, we thought we were finished too but it seems we have a new possible lead and don't want to miss pinning this on the brother if he helped…………..Yes sir, I will call you with an update if this pans out. Thank you sir!"

"So Cullen bought it?"

"Yes and I don't like lying to my boss about this so we are still going to look into the brother too."

"Okay….fine with me…. Ange called up here and the front desk told her that we had checked out of our rooms and into the honeymoon suite. I told her it was just to save money since your $50.00 a day wasn't going very far. I don't think she believed me."

"Haha…it's amazing what Angela can get out of people."

"Yeah I know…. I want to get this all shorted out so when we get back she doesn't corner me…you know she has like a sixth sense about people."

"Yeah I know….let's get started!"

"Okay…so where do we start?"

"How about let's go down to the front desk and see what they can tell us about last night."

"Sounds good….we should also take these pictures and see if they can tell us where this was."

"They are going to think we are crazy…."

"Oh well… I really want to know what happened."

"Me too….me too."


	7. The Chapel of Love

Here is the next chapter! It is taking a turn that I didn't expect till I started typing! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think! Your reviews are greatly appreciated!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So where do we start?"

"How about some coffee…"

"Sounds good to me…my head is killing me!"

"I don't know what that means….your head could not kill you."

"Bones…it's an expression…it means I have a really bad headache."

"Oh..yeah…mine hurts too."

"Okay…so let's get coffee and then speak with the concierge….maybe they remember us from last night."

They get some coffee from the continental breakfast bar and walk to the concierge.

"Eww….the smell of food makes my stomach turn…."

"Don't remind me…"

"Excuse me…sir…do you think you could help us?" Temperance addresses the elderly man behind the front desk. He looked to be in his seventies and very exhausted.

"Why yes Mrs. Booth….what can I do for you this morning?"

"My name is Brennan…Dr. Temperance Brennan…."

"Oh…I'm sorry…last night you requested that I call you Mrs. Booth."

Booth grinned behind her. See…she obviously wanted to be his wife last night….surely he could make her want to be his wife again.

"Well that is what I wanted to speak with you about…last night. You see…my partner and I…."

"Ah yes…you two are quite the love birds. It reminds me of when I was younger. My wife and I would often visit the casinos. That is why I still work here. Seeing the happy couples helps me remember her. And if anyone is happy…it would be the two of you….just glowing last night. I am so happy that you got married."

"No…we are not married…and" Temperance looses her cool while talking to the man so Booth steps in…quieting her.

"That is very nice sir. I'm sorry for your lose. We had a little to much to drink last night and don't quite remember what happened. Do you remember if we said where we had gotten married or anything like that?"

"Why yes….it was just right around the corner. The Chapel of Love. The two of you were so enamored. I have never seen anyone so much in love. We'll my shift is about to end and I have to get going but I am so happy for the two of you. Love like that is obvious to everyone around….don't take it for granted while you have it."

And with that the man was gone. Booth turned to look at Brennan. "Do you see now Tempe? Anyone with eyes can see how much we love each other."

"No Booth…it was just the alcohol or the excitement of Vegas talking. It's not real….let's go see what we can find out at the Chapel of Love." Temperance turned away from him with tears in her eyes. She couldn't let him see what this was doing to her. He had already gotten to close to her. He couldn't come any closer. Her walls were starting to break and she couldn't handle that.

With that they turned and walked out of the hotel. I will make you see Bones…we are meant to be.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They walked around the corner. At the sight of the chapel Temperance suddenly had a flashback.

"_Are you sure you want to do this Bones? I know how you feel about marriage and I don't want to force you into something that you don't want to do."_

"_Is this what you want Seeley?"_

"_More than anything Temperance."_

"_Then that is what I want. I want the forever kind of love that we can have. I know it's hard for me sometimes to give in but right now…right here… I am giving in to you. I love you Seeley Booth."_

"Bones…Are you okay?" Temperance was brought out of her flash back by Booth's hand on her arm.

"Yes….I'm fine…let's see what we can find out." she sounded colder than she had intended.

"Alright…let's go." Booth's hand found it's familiar place on her back and led her into the small wedding chapel.

A chill ran down Temperance's spine….she couldn't deny there was passion their anymore…so much passion….Maybe someday we can be more than friends…someday I will let him break down those walls….but not yet…not now….

The slowly walked into the chapel. So many feelings rushing over them. There was a familiar presence here. They knew that had been here because in front of them was the chapel in the pictures they had seen. Neither of then quite knew how much had happened here. How much they had confessed to each other or their promise that they would be together forever. Both were deep in thought when a voice called out from behind them.

Both turned to look into the eyes of a middle aged woman. Probably fifty or so with big red hair. She was a kind looking woman who was very thin and very short.

"How may I help you….well wait….if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Booth…..didn't expect to see you so soon…figured you would be lost in the suite of yours for days. What can I help you to love birds with?"

"Who is it Irene?" A voice called from behind the middle aged women.

"It's Mr. and Mrs. Booth dear." A man came from the door and greeted Booth with a warm handshake.

"Well Mr. Booth, what can I do for you? And how is your lovely bride this morning?"

Temperance blushed as she said she was fine.

"Well…Mr…"

"Tanner….Brad Tanner…. Or you can call me Elvis as most people do."

"Ahh yes...Elvis…I recognize you from our pictures." Booth replied. He felt sort of bad for not remembering the nice gentleman.

"Yes, they turned out well didn't they?" Irene said.

"Quite well…we just had a couple questions for you." Booth answered and turned to Temperance who still had a shocked look on her face.

"Are you okay dear?" Irene asked Temperance.

"I'm fine….just a little lighted headed all the sudden."

"Well let me take you back to get a glass of water…you look a little flush."

"Okay…." Was all Temperance could get out and with that Irene ushered her though the door.

Booth turned to Brad. "I hope she is okay."

"Oh yeah…she will be fine. Irene has a knack for fixing what's wrong. So you had some questions for me you said?"

"Uh yes… last night I came in here with Temperance is that correct?"

"Well yes… you don't remember your wedding…you two were so happy."

"Well see…that's the problem…we don't remember what happened last night and we were trying to figure it all out."

"Well the two of you came in here just as happy as can be. Asked if you could get married. Said you were from out of town and were here on vacation."

"We were happy?"

"Oh yes…quite happy….I haven't ever seen anyone happier to get married here. This place isn't much but most people who come in I just have a feeling they are just doing it as a spur of the moment thing. The way you two looked at each other I knew it was the forever after kind of love and was happy to marry the two of you."

"Were we….had we been…."

"Drinking?"

"Yes…"

"Not as far as I could tell….let me tell you…when people come in here wasted out of their minds, we refuse to marry them. Don't want them waking up to that mistake. But the two of you seemed happy and very sober. I don't know what happened after. Maybe you got drunk then and forgot but here…you were both very sober."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep….we tape all weddings….I can show you if you would like. I can tell when people have had a little too much to drink!"

"That would be great. Can we see it before they get back? I don't know if Temperance could handle that right now."

"Sure….let me go get the tape. I will have Irene keep Temperance occupied for a little while."

With that Brad left the room and left Booth to his thoughts. We weren't drunk when we came to get married…so something must have happened after we left….what though? Why can't we remember? But if she wasn't drunk when she said she would marry me then there is hope…I can make her remember again…I have to make her remember."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	8. I wasn't drunk?

Here is my next chapter! I am sorry it is so short. I am tired and going to bed but wanted to post something tonight! I will have a longer chapter up tomorrow. Thank you for reading my fic and for all of you who have taken time to review! It means a lot to me! Thanks again!!!

**Chapter 8 **

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Here is your tea sweetie….why don't you tell me what's going on in the pretty little head of yours." Irene handed Temperance the tea and sat down at the table across from her.

"Well…. I really don't know…. I just…it's just…."

"What dear?" Irene's eyes were kind and Temperance relaxed at her gaze. She didn't normally open up to people…especially people she didn't know; but something about Irene told her she could confide in her.

"Well I am scared. To be honest I don't remember last night. Neither does Booth. I don't know what happened or how we ended up married. We must have had a little too much to drink. But something tells me it wasn't a mistake….and that is what terrifies me."

"Well I don't know how you couldn't remember. You were so happy….the most sincere bride I believe we have that the privilege of performing a ceremony for."

"Was I drunk when I was here?"

"Oh no dear. Both of you were perfectly fine. Nervous of course, but that is to be expected. The way he looks at you reminds me of when I married my Brad about 30 years ago. We were young and foolish. But nothing seemed to keep us apart."

"I wasn't drunk? Then why can't I remember. Maybe I had a little too much to drink afterwards but that wouldn't explain why I couldn't remember before. Blackouts only effect the time while drinking, not prior to drinking. I should remember last night! I wonder if Booth knows about this."

Before she could respond Brad came into the room. "Irene dear." Brad called her over to him.

"Yes sweetie?" Irene turned to Temperance with a smile… "I will be right back."

Irene followed Brad into the hall. "Mr. Booth would like to view the video. He requested that he watch it without Temperance. Do you think you could keep her in there for a little while for him to watch this?"

"Okay dear… I can do that…did you know she doesn't remember anything from last night? Maybe the tape would help jog her memory."

"Yeah…he doesn't remember either… I don't know what could have made them forget. They were so happy. He doesn't think she can handle this just yet so he is going to watch it. Once we are done I will let you know."

"Maybe he is right…she seems a little fragile right now. I will keep her occupied and see if I can help her remember on her own."

"Thanks." Brad placed a kiss on his wife's red lips and turned to go back into the room where Seeley was seated.

"Sure sweetheart….we have to get these two back together! They are meant to be. Reminds me of another couple I remember so long ago." She grinned at him.

"Ah yes… I thought so too! I love you Irene."

"I love you back." She said with a smile then turned to go back to Temperance.

"Here we go Mr. Booth…"

"Seeley….call me Seeley…."

"Okay Seeley, are you sure you are ready to see this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Booth watched as Brad but the DVD in the player and the movie began.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	9. I really do love you!

Here is the next chapter….I couldn't help myself I just had to do with! Please R&R!!! Thanks so much!

Chapter 9

"Mrs. Booth are you feeling a little better?"

"Tempe…please call me Tempe…and yes… I do feel better…thank you for hour hospitality."

"Well of course dear….it is my pleasure. When you and Mr. Booth came in last night I just knew you were good people who really loved each other. You two are so cute together."

"Oh well thank you but we aren't together."

"What do you mean dear. You are married."

"Well you see…about that….you know I don't remember getting married but I also don't remember being with Booth. We are down here for work. We are partners…just partners."

"Sweetie…are you trying to convince me or yourself? I see the way you two look at each other. It is meant to be, you two are soul mates."

"I don't know what that means."

"What what means dear?"

"Soul mates…you said that we are soul mates…"

"Oh….well that means that you are meant to be together and no matter what happens it is inevitable that you are together." Irene smiled at Temperance. "Will you excuse me for just a moment?"

"Sure." With that Irene turned to leave Tempe with her thoughts.

Well, Ange has always said we were meant to be and Booth and I are somehow connected deep down. I know that isn't rational but I guess that is just a 'gut feeling' like Booth has. Maybe we are soul mates. This marriage thing isn't for me though. But there is nothing wrong with trying to love Booth. I know he wouldn't hurt me or leave me. Or at least I hope he wouldn't. Maybe I can give this a shot if he can.

With that Temperance got up and ran into the other room with tears streaming down her face.

Booth watched as Temperance said a few words into the camera. " This is for keeps, I don't believe in marriage but I believe in Booth. As long as he believes in me we will work out just fine. I never thought I would marry until Booth came into the picture and the truth is it has been in the back of my mind since he picked me up at the airport from Guatemala. I think I have always loved him but was just to scared to admit it."

The camera then switches to Booth who also says a few words: "I have loved Temperance since the moment I laid eyes on her. This is it…this is the forever after kind of love that we have. We both knew it but didn't say anything. But now, now this is our chance. We will be together forever."

Booth thought about Temperance. This is the forever after kind of love, I know it is, and I will make you see that it is too!

He continued to watch the video as the most stunning woman walked down the isle and joined him at the end. The vows were short and sweet but you could see the sincerity in their voices. Every once in a while you could hear Irene 'awww' from behind the camera.

With that Elvis pronounced them husband and wife and Booth picked up Brennan in a loving embrace and a firm kiss. Both were so happy. Booth had never seen Temperance smile so much. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. I am not going to let her get out of this this easily. She is my wife! We belong together. I will make her see that.

Booth was just finishing up watching the video when Temperance ran into the room crying. She reached for his embrace and Booth just held her while her tears danced down her cheeks.

"Booth, I'm sorry, I love you, I know that I love you. I just got scared and I kept thinking you would leave like everyone else and and Irene is right, we are soul mates and I want to be with you and"

She was cut off by Booth's lips pressed firmly against hers. Her knees started to buckle at the passion that was coursing through their bodies but Booth supported her weight. When they finally parted for air they looked around and Irene and Brad were gone. They just smiled and Brennan pulled Booth in for another mouthwatering kiss.

"Wow Irene, I knew you were good but she didn't even see the tape and she went and fell into his arms."

"Well, you just have to know what to say to her and her heart did the rest. I told her that anyone could see they are soul mates."

"Just like us baby, just like us." With that Brad pulled Irene down into another kiss when a knock came from behind them.

They turned to see Seeley and Temperance with huge smiles across their faces. "Well, I guess your work here is done. Can I asked you something real quick Sam?"

"Sure Seeley, what's up." The two men went back into the other room leaving Temperance and Irene to talk.

"I'm glad you decided that you love him Tempe. When you find love like that, you can't let it go."

"Thank you for helping me see that Irene. I guess we will be going, we have some things we still need to sort out."

"Well I am glad to be of help. Let us know if you need anything else." Irene walked over and gave Temperance a big hug.

Temperance at first just stood there and then hugged Irene back. "Thanks again." And she turned to go meet Seeley, the love of her live.

She turned in time to see him saying "Thanks Brad. For everything."

"Anytime man, come by if you need anything."

"Will do." Booth turned and took Temperance's hand and they walked out of the little chapel.

"So, what do we do now. I still don't know how we could forget our wedding."

"I know, something fishy is going on."

"I don't know what that means." Booth laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"All it means is that something is wrong. And we will get to the bottom of it!" They walked around the corner hand in hand to there hotel.

I am a huge B&B fan and I just couldn't keep them apart any longer. Hope you don't mind! Now they have a case to solve which should be good! Please let me know what you think!


	10. What happened?

I'm so sorry I haven't posted sooner. I have been sick and then I have work and school at night and I just haven't gotten a chance. Thanks for being patient and for all of your reviews!!! Please R&R this chapter too! And I promise I will post faster! Thanks again!!!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Chapter 10**

"Where should we start?"

"How about lets go back to the hotel lounge and talk to people there. See if anyone remembers anything weird last night!"

"Booth?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Don't call me babe!" She says as she pretends to hit his arm with her fist. "Do you really want to be with me?"

"Yes, I forever want to be with you." With that he looks into her eyes and kisses her lips for just a moment before pulling away.

Brennan blushed. "Good…because I forever want to be with you."

With that being said they walked hand in hand into the hotel lobby and over to the lounge.

"Well good afternoon you two. Are congratulations in order?" a voice from behind the bar said.

"So you remember us from last night?" Booth questioned.

"Of course I remember you. How could I forget?"

"Well that is the problem. Neither of us remembers last night. We thought maybe someone could help fill in the blanks….Tom." Booth looked at his name tag.

"You don't remember? You came in here, had a couple glasses of wine and just talked. You decided that you wanted to get married and asked if I knew a place. I pointed you in the direction of the little chapel around the corner. You were excited and took off. I just assumed you had gotten married!"

"We did get married but neither of us remembers coming here before, we just remember leaving the concert and then waking up this morning." Bones said.

"I am very sorry ma'am. You didn't stay here very long." Tom told her.

"Were we drunk when we left?" Booth questioned.

"Oh no, not at all. Both of you were very excited and had had a little bit to drink but you weren't tipsy or anything. I have never seen a couple so in love." Brennan blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Okay, thanks for your help Tom. I am sure we will figure out what happened."

Booth and Bones turned to leave. "Well Bones, that is three people who told us we weren't drunk…seems like we got married out of our own free will. That doesn't explain why we don't remember though."

"There is some logical explanation I'm sure. We just have to keep digging. What should we do now?"

"Well it is pretty late in the afternoon and we don't have any leads. How about you and I go upstairs to our honeymoon suite and start our honeymoon." Booth looked at Bones with a mischievous grin.

Bones smiled back at him "I like the way you think." They turned to go up to their room.

They got on the elevator and to their delight they were the only two on it. Booth turned to Bones and pushed his lips into hers. Before she knew what had happened Booth had her pinned up to the side of the elevator. "Booth, shouldn't we wait till we get to the room?"

Booth ignored her words and kept kissing her neck. Bones let out a small moan much to Booths delight and whispered in her ear. "I have waited too long for this."

Bones just smiled and started kissing him back. Passion filled both of them. They didn't know how they had ever lived without each other. Booth's hands found their way to her bare back just as the elevator dinged.

"This is our floor Booth. Let's get to the room so we can continue where we started."

Booth sighed and let her legs drop to the ground. She was right, they were in public but he couldn't wait to get back to the privacy of their own room. With that he took her hand and stepped out into the hall. Surrounding them were police offices and hotel security.

"What is going on here?" Booth asked as he stepped towards one of the officers wearing a gas mask.

"Sir, we will have to ask you to leave the floor immediately, there has been some type of gas leak and we don't know what caused it or where it is coming from." The officer replied.

"That is our room. Is everything okay?" Bones asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't discuss the case with you. Your things will have to be decontaminated and then you will get them back."

Booth pulls out his badge "I am Special Agent Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We have been here on assignment investigating the murder of Kyle Frasier. I would like to know every detail in case this has to do with our investigation."

"Yes sir, sorry I didn't know. A maid came up to clean the room this morning and no one had heard from her since. She was on this floor so the manager walked the floor to find her. He saw her cart outside of your room and when he went in he saw her passed out on the floor. Now she has been taken to the hospital but we have no word on if she is okay or not. The manager walked out of the room and collapsed. That is when another guest on the floor saw him and called downstairs. Turns out that the manager has no recollection of what happened."

"Memory loss huh?"

"Yes sir."

"My partner and I have also suffered from memory loss. Neither of us can remember what happened last night, which is what we were trying to figure out today. This has got to be connected to us."

"Thank you for letting us know Agent Booth. That could explain why it was only in your room. You are lucky that you didn't pass out. As I said, we don't know if the maid is going to make it or not. It is lucky for you that you left before any real damage could be done."

"So what should we do in the mean time?" Brennan questioned.

"Go down to the lobby. The staff knows what is going on and will be able to get you another room for tonight. If we have any news we will let you know. Nothing more can be done right now until we find out what type of gas was used and how it was filtered into your room only. We do at least have a plausible reason as to why your room was chosen though."

"Okay, thank you, if you hear anything else, please let us know."

"I will."

Booth and Bones turned back to the elevator. "So someone tried to kill us. It would have had to have been someone who knew we changed rooms."

"Also likely to be involved in our case and tried to throw us off track. At least I know I wasn't drunk when I agreed to marry you. I just wish I could remember what happened Booth."

"I know, me too. We will get to the bottom of this, I promise." He pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	11. Dinner for Two

Hello everyone, sorry I have taken to long to update. I have been super busy! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chapter 11

They get back to their hotel room and decide they want room service. "Yes, give me two of your spaghetti with meat sauces and a bottle of red wine. Yes that will be fine. Thank you." Booth turns to Brennan. "Food will be here in about 25 minutes. How about you go freshen up a little bit and I will wait till the food gets here." Booth can't cover the huge grin he has on his face.

"Uh okay Booth." She looks at him with a questioning look and then turns to go into the bathroom.

Booth quickly picks up the phone. "Yes, this is room 1049 again, can you also send up a white table cloth and as many candles as you can get. And hurry please! Thanks."

Brennan wonders what he is up to but decides it must be something special and wants to get dressed up. She puts on another dress she had that is black lace and goes to just below her knees. It is open in the back with a boat neck in the front. She had this dress in case Roxy had to dress up a little. She decides to re-do her hair and make up since the humidity has gotten to it. She wants to look perfect for this night. This is her wedding night…with Booth no less. I never thought I would be married. Especially to Booth.

Booth is just finishing up changing into nicer clothes when a knock comes to the door. Booth opens it to find the things he requested. He promptly tips the man and takes the cart from him. He puts the table cloth over the table and puts candles sporadically around the room. He then dims the lights and starts a light jazz music playing. He is starting the music just as Brennan comes out of the bathroom.

They both look at each other in awe. She looks so gorgeous.

"You did all of this just for me?"

"It wasn't much but… I would do anything for you Temperance."

Brennan attempts to hide her blush but to no avail. Booth pulls her to embrace and holds her. Her stomach starts to growl. Both laugh. "So I take it you are hungry?" Booth questions.

"Yes…" She laughs.

They sit down to enjoy their first meal as a married couple. The evening is quickly past by with both witty banter and comfortable silence as they stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you Temperance." Her full name on his lips sends a chill down her spine.

"I love you too…Do you mind if I still call you Booth?"

"No, that's fine."

"And…"

"And what?"

"I love when you call me Temperance, I really do. And you can call me that but….although I hate to admit it. I am kind of fond of you calling me Bones. Its your little way of saying that I am special."

"Oh…so now you don't mind if I call you Bones."

"Haha…I knew I shouldn't have admitted that to you!"

"Okay Bones, I love you!"

"I love you too Booth."

Booth pulls her into an embrace and they start to kiss. Passion filling both of them. She stands up taking his hand and hers and turns towards the bed.

Knock…knock…knock. "You have got to be kidding me, there is a DO NOT DISTRUB sign on the door….can people not read!" Booth gets up with an annoyed look on his face and turns to the door.

He looks through the peep hole to see the officer that they were speaking with earlier. "It might be a lead. Sorry. I need to get this." Booth opens the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but you said if we got any leads to let you know. We looked at the tapes of your floor and found who had pumped the gas into your room. He works for the hotel, by the name of Richard Gray. Do you know him?"

"Richard Gray? I don't think so."

"We have him down in security if you would like to ask him some questions."

"Yes, we will be right down. Thank you for letting us know."

Booth turned to Brennan still sitting on the bed. " I guess this will have to wait."

Brennan pouts as she says "I suppose you are right. Let me get changed really quickly." She stands up to head for the bathroom.

"I can help you with that." Booth follows her with a mischievous grin on his face.

Brennan goes into the bathroom and grins back at him. "This can wait. I want it to be special. We have plenty of time." With that she gives him a quick peck on the lips and closes the door in his face.

He turns with a disappointed look on his face and goes to change as well.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ten minutes later they are down in the security office.

The look through the glass at the man that was trying to kill them. Both look at each other with a knowing grin. "What did you say his name was officer?"

"A Mr. Richard Gray. Why Agent Booth."

"Well that man, we know as Richie Grayson. Brother of Sam Grayson. The man we just put in jail for the murder of Kyle Frasier. That would explain why he was trying to kill us. May I have a few words with him?"

"Of course sir."

Booth went in and questioned the man. "Mr. Grayson, I believe you remember me."

Mr. Grayson looked shocked at the sight of Agent Booth. "But you…what are you doing here?"

"Why? Did you think I was dead?"

Grayson sat their quietly looking down at the table. "You took him from me. You took my baby brother. He was the only family I had left and you took him from me." A flash of anger came over Richie and he stood up and reached across the table to hit Booth. He missed and Booth had an arm around his neck before he knew what happened.

"I'm sorry your brother is in jail Mr. Grayson. He murdered a man in cold blood. Now you are going to be going down for attempted murder of a Federal officer as well as three other counts."

Booth turned to the guard who had come into the room. "Get him out of here." Booth pushed the man over to the guard and the guard escorted him out of the room.

Bones walked into the room with tears in her eyes. "At least we woke up….if we hadn't woken up…"

Booth silenced her by pulling her into his arms. "Shhh…. I know…but we did…and we are okay Bones."

"We could have ended before we even began."

"I know but we didn't. We are okay." Booth kissed the top of her head. "So weren't we in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted?" Booth lifted her chin to look into her eyes and whipped away her tears with his thumb.

She smiled up at him and with a sexy voice said "I do believe we were Mr. Booth."

"Well then let's go start where we left off Mrs. Booth."

"It's still Brennan….I am not changing my name!" she pretended to punch his arm.

"Okay okay….sorry." Booth chuckled and pulled her back into a hug.

They then walked back up to their hotel room hand and hand. When they got there he turn the music back on, re-lit the candles, and dimmed the lights.

He then turned to her and gently laid her on the bed. Temperance Brennan then allowed herself to be completely and fully loved by Seeley Booth.

The End.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I hate to see the end too but don't worry. I am working on the sequel for when they return to DC as man and wife! Hope you enjoyed my story. Please review!!!


	12. Alternate Ending

I was asked for an alternated ending so I thought what the heck. It was fun to write!!! Here it is...hope you like it!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Alternate Ending for Chapter 11

They went back to their hotel room. Booth re-lit the candles and put on music. He then lowered the lights and turned to Temperance.

She was glowing with excitement. Somehow she knew this would be more than just fulfilling biological urges. This would truly be making love to the man she would spend the rest of her life with, her husband.

She didn't want to think of what the repercussions would be once they got back to DC. For right now she just wanted to be one with him. She realized she wanted to be one when Gordon Gordon told her that but she couldn't admit it to herself. It wasn't logical. Her feelings weren't logical but they were so right, more right than anything had felt her entire life.

Booth approached her placing a quick kiss on her lips. He then pulled back to look into her eyes "What are you thinking about so hard?"

She was immediately brought back to reality and smiled up at him. In his eyes her thoughts were confirmed. He felt for her and she did for him. They looked into each other eyes and their souls connected. Booth step towards her, closing the small space that was between then. He reached down to kiss her again. He was stopped by her finger on his lip.

"Give me a minute will you?" she asked.

"Of course, are you okay?"

She smiled "I'm perfect. I will be right back."

She turned to step into the bathroom her purse still in hand. Booth didn't know but while he was questioning Mr. Grayson she had stepped out for a moment. Returning in time to see the end of their conversation. While gone she had made a purchase at the little boutique located in their hotel. She had seen it on her way down to the security office with Booth and knew it would be perfect. She wanted everything to be perfect. From then on it would be perfect.

She took the small bag which she had fortunately managed to hide from Booth and took out the simple black lace teddy. Normally she wouldn't bother herself with something so trivial but she wanted everything to be perfect. She could rationalize that though. I love Booth, therefore even though love is not rational it is a rational reaction to want it to be prefect.

She quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her make up was smeared from the tears she had cried earlier. She quickly touched up her make up and fluffed her hair. What is wrong with you Temperance? You usually don't put so much thought into something. Booth, this is for Booth. She smiled at her thoughts. How much he had changed her over the past two and a half years. She never thought she would be here with him. The last time they were in Vegas she felt the connection but pushed it away. She wouldn't make that mistake again. She steadied herself and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. I hope he likes it.

With that she opened the door to see Booth with a worried look on his face sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up at her and the worry immediate dissolved and he stood to meet her. "Wow…you look amazing…when did you..."

He was stopped by Temperance's lips flush with his own. Passion consumed both of them and they knew that this was indeed perfect.

He pulled away from her. His lips physically went numb without the feeling of hers on them. He smiled at her "So are you ready to start our honeymoon? We still have a couple days left to see Vegas."

"We have seen plenty of Vegas but we just got to this room tonight. I think we need a few days to truly appreciate its beauty. Meaning, let's not leave the room."

"I got what you meant." He pulled her back onto the bed "Now where were we?"

"You didn't really forget did you? Maybe that gas leak affected your memory more than we thought."

"I was being sarcastic Bones!"

"Oh…" Temperance grinned sheepishly.

Booth laughed and pulled her into another kiss; each kiss being more passionate than the last. They were the only two people in the world.

Brennan pushed Booth onto the bed and found herself sitting on top of him. She could tell he was already enjoying himself and they hadn't even started yet. She slowly and seductively unbuttoned his shirt. He sat up enough for her to push it down off of his shoulders.

Booth slowly unclasped the back of her teddy and was in awe of what he saw. He had seen plenty of beautiful women but she was the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen.

Before they knew it they were both naked and kissing with so much passion and fury.

She let out a slight moan into his mouth and he pulled her closer needing her; needing to be with her. She was consumed by his love. It finally made sense to her. Sex wasn't about biological urges or release or anything like that. It was making love. Showing someone just how much you mean to them. This was more than just love for her too; this was becoming one with the man she loved; becoming this man's wife. All of her fears and insecurities melted away.

In that moment Booth, who thought he understood love and making love was surprised at what he found out. This was so much more than he had imagined. More than he had had with any other woman. This is right, this is how it is supposed to be.

The two of them truly became one. They finished, both panting. The look Temperance saw of desire and love in Booth's eyes she knew was reflected in her own. She snuggled up to his side and lay in his arms. Booth kissed her head and whispered softly in her ear "I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth."

With that they lay there, holding each other until they drifted off into a happy sleep; both grateful for what they had become.

The End. (For real this time)

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	13. Sequels

I thought I would let everyone know that I have continued this fic. The sequel is called Back to Life, Back to Reality. The sequel to that one was just started and it is called Here Comes the Bride Again!

First in the series is Viva Las Vegas!

Second is Back to Life, Back to Reality

Third is Here Comes the Bride Again!

I am not able to post the links for some reason so if you click on my name it will give you the links to my stories!

I hope you will read the continuation of the story!!!


End file.
